Hawaii 5-0 Version Facebook
by yuki-master
Summary: où quand kono joue les entremetteuses sur Facebook… slash mcdanno (ma 1ère fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement l'histoire.

**Pairing:** McDanno

**Rating:** T

**Résumé: **Où quand Kono joue les entremetteuses sur Facebook…

**Note: **c'est ma 1ère fan fiction j'espère que ça n'est pas trop raté, autant vous prévenir l'inspiration est ce qui me fait défaut d'où le fait que je suis plutôt du genre à lire les fictions qu'à les écrire. Merci à ceux qu'y lisent mon essaie tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues.

* * *

**Hawaii 5-0 Version Facebook**

Danny Williams a rejoins Facebook.

Danny Williams est maintenant amis avec Grace Williams et 10 autres personnes.

Danny Williams a rajouté à ses activités : _Râleur professionnel_.

_Steve Mcgarrett et 10 autres personnes aime ça._

**Kono Kalakaua :** Je te croyais nul avec un ordinateur ?

_Chin Ho Kelly et Steve Mcgarrett aime ça._

**Danny Williams :** Dîtes merci à Grace, elle m'a tout expliqué facebook pour que l'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble. ^_^

_Grace Williams et 10 autres personnes aime ça._

* * *

Danny Williams a rejoint le groupe « Pizza, Donuts, Mcdo, … » et « La nourriture y'a que ça de vrai ! ».

_Kamekona aime ça._

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Tu es un cas désespéré, Danno! Et mangé équilibré, tu y as déjà pensé ?

_Grace Williams et Kono Kalakaua aime ça._

**Grace Williams :** C'est vrai papa, faut faire attention à ton cholestérol parce que sinon ton cœur va être malade. Il l'on dit à l'école.

**Danny Williams :** Steve qui dit repas équilibré, dit repas varié et toi tu manges que des rations de combats. Promis mon petit chat, je vais me limiter à 1 boîte de donuts par semaine, juste pour toi ma puce. Voit comme danno t'aime *sourit*.

_Grace Williams et Kono Kalakaua aime ça._

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Les rations de combats sont mes plats préférés et c'est super équilibré. De plus 1 boîte par semaine, c'est déjà trop !

_Catherine Rollins aime ça._

**Danny Williams :** Et après on dit que c'est moi qui râle tout le temps lol.

_Grace Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, Catherine Rollins, Kamekona et Max Bergman aime ça._

* * *

Danny Williams aime "Mon lit est un amant possessif, il m'empêche d'être à l'heure au travail ! ».

_Rachel et Grace Williams aime ça._

* * *

Steve Mcgarrett est passé de « en couple » à « c'est compliqué ».

_Catherine Rollins, Doris Mcgarrett et Mary Ann Mcgarrett n'aime pas ça._

**Chin Ho Kelly :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?

_Kono Kalakaua et 7 autres personnes aime ça._

**Kamekona :** Ouais raconte.

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Elle trouve que je passe plus de temps avec danno qu'avec elle. Et que je parle trop de lui.

_Danny Williams aime ça._

**Catherine Rollins :** Vas y étale nos problèmes, je vais rien dire ! Et toi le nain pourquoi tu aimes ?

**Danny Williams : **Le nain il t'emm**de ! Et si j'aime c'est parce que je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à mon charme. Ça doit être ma coupe de cheveu et ma cravate qu'y me rende si irrésistible.

_Steve Mcgarrett et 9 autres personnes aime ça._

**Kono Kalakaua : **MDR

**Chin Ho Kelly : **Sa va les chevilles ?

**Danny Williams :** Oui merci. Sinon catherine, steve est notre ami donc lorsqu'il a des problèmes ont aies là pour le soutenir.

_Mary Ann Mcgarrett et 8 autres personnes aime ça._

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Merci =), pour infos catherine je suis majeur et vacciné = je fais ce que je veux. En passant n'insulte pas danny.

_Danny Williams, Grace Williams, Mary Ann Mcgarrett et Doris Mcgarrett aime ça._

**Catherine Rollins :** Tu prends ça défense plutôt que la mienne ?

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Tu me hurle dessus, tu insulte mon ami alors qu'il ne ta rien fais. Alors oui c'est ça cause que je défends.

_Danny Williams aime ça._

**Danny Williams :** ô mon preux chevalier venez me sauver de la méchante sorcière ! XD

_Kono Kalakaua et Chin Ho Kelly aime ça._

**Kono Kalakaua :** Danny la pauvre princesse en détresse lol.

_Chin Ho Kelly aime ça._

**Chin Ho Kelly :** Faite attention princesse elle risquerait t'utiliser votre cravate pour vous étrangler MDR.

_Kono Kalakaua aime ça._

Danny williams aime « La cravate une arme redoutable. »

_Steve Mcgarrett et 4 autres personnes aime ça._

**Catherine Rollins : **Steven j'attends toujours mes excuses !

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Pour ?

**Catherine Rollins :** Ne pas me bichonner comme un petit ami dévoué est sensé faire et pour ne pas avoir pris ma défense sa me paraît évident.

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de quoique ce soit. Toi en revanche tu dois des excuses à danny.

_Danny Williams et Grace Williams aime ça._

Catherine Rollins est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ».

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Sérieux ?

**Catherine Rollins : **Je te reprends si tu t'excuses enfin ! C'est ta dernière chance.

Steve Mcgarrett est passé de « c'est compliqué » à « célibataire ».

Danny Williams, Grace Williams et 5 autres personnes aime ça.

**Danny Williams :** J'adore tes excuses lol.

_Steve Mcgarrett et Kono Kalakaua aime ça._

_A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Williams :** Sa va, Steve ?

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Oui et toi ?

**Danny Williams : **Oui tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?

**Steve Mcgarrett : **de ?

**Danny Williams : **Bin catherine et toi c'est fini à cause de moi.

**Steve Mcgarrett : **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, depuis quelque temps on se disputé de plus en plus souvent pour rien. Alors t'inquiète pas danno ^-^.

_Danny Williams aime ça._

* * *

Discussion privée entre Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua et Steve Mcgarrett.

**Chin Ho Kelly :** Alors comma ça tu passes beaucoup de temps avec danny.

**Kono Kalakaua :** Et tu parles souvent de lui. *curieuse*

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Euh … Les cousins s'allient contre moi, je suis mal barré. Quand j'en parle c'est à propos des affaires entre autres. Et je ne passe pas plus de temps que ça avec lui.

**Chin Ho Kelly : **Donc à ton goût, tu ne passes pas encore assez de temps en sa compagnie. Intéressant.

**Kono Kalakaua : **On dirait un psy là. LOL

_Chin Ho Kelly aime ça._

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Enfin… un peu quoi. Il passe tous ces weekends avec grace, ça le fait pas de s'incruster entre eux pourtant sa fait un baille que je n'ai pas vu grace. Je l'avoue elle me manque. Je deviens guimauve l'horreur !

_Kono Kalakaua aime ça._

**Kono Kalakaua : **ô c'est trop mignon ! Si tu veux je peux émettre l'idée qu'on passe tous ensemble l'après-midi à la plage samedi.

**Chin Ho Kelly : **MDR moi ça me va.

**Steve Mcgarrett : **OK merci je te laisse t'en charger.

* * *

**Kono Kalakaua :** Grace ça te dis que samedi toi, moi, chin, oncle steve et danno on va tous à la plage ! Au programme concours du plus beau château de sable, surf, baignade, bronzette et éclatage de pastèques à coups de batte de baseball !

_Danny Williams aime ça._

**Grace Williams : **Ouiii !

_Steve Mcgarrett et Chin Ho Kelly aime ça._

**Kamekona : **Et vous venez tous mange à mon camion crevette héhéhéhé ^_^

**Danny Williams :** Tu payes, Kame ?

_Steve Mcgarrett et 5 autres personnes aime ça._

**Kamekona : **Tu rêves ! La maison n'offre pas.

**Danny Williams : **Raah!

* * *

Danny Williams aime « Super Samedi » (Voir photos)

_Grace Williams et 3 autres personnes aime ça._

**Grace Williams :** Faut qu'on remette ça !

_Steve Mcgarrett et 3 autres personnes aime ça._

**Steve Mcgarrett : **Oui, Samedi randonné et pique-nique sa te tente ?

**Grace Williams : **oui, oncle steve =)

_Danny Williams aime ça._

**Kono Kalakaua : **Dsl moi et chin on ne pourra pas, il m'accompagne chez l'esthéticienne.

**Chin Ho Kelly : **Depuis quand ?

**Kono Kalakaua : **Depuis qu'elle m'a raté les sourcils la dernière fois, comme ça tu la surveille qu'elle le fait bien.

**Danny Williams : **MDR chin dans un salon de beauté, je veux voir ça lol.

_Steve Mcgarrett aime ça._

* * *

Discussion privée entre Chin Ho Kelly et Kono Kalakaua

**Kono Kalakaua :** Je crois que c'est l'excuse la plus pourri que j'ai sortie de toute ma vie VDM et dire que danny y a crû MDR.

**Chin Ho Kelly : **Ah ! Je viens de comprendre, ce n'était pas vrai l'histoire de l'esthéticienne, c'est pour que steve et danny soit seul !

**Kono Kalakaua : **T'es long à la détente cousin … lol.

**Chin Ho Kelly : **-_-' Je pensais que tu devenais dingue … quoique ça ne changerais pas grand-chose de d'habitude XD.

* * *

Discussion privée entre Kono Kalakaua et Danny Williams

**Kono Kalakaua :** Steve et grace ont vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre.

**Danny Williams : **oui ^_^

**Kono Kalakaua : **On a passé un bon moment.

**Danny Williams : **oui =)

**Kono Kalakaua : **Tu ne me facilite pas la tâche là avec jute des oui-oui. Bon voilà, comment demander ça ? Euh… je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemin lol steve tu le trouve comment ? Physiquement je veux dire.

**Danny Williams : **Comprend pas dsl.

**Kono Kalakaua : **Il te plaît ? Ou pas ? Sexy, pas sexy ?

**Danny Williams : **C'est Adam qui ne va pas être content que tu ailles voir ailleurs…

**Kono Kalakaua : **Mais non ralalala les mecs vous avez 1 seul neurone ou quoi lol. Ce que j'essaye de te demander c'est si les mecs ça te branche ? ou pas ?

**Danny Williams : **Ah ok euh …bin je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. J'aime les femmes c'est sûre, bon je sais reconnaitre un beau goss quand j'en vois un. Et j'aime me sentir protéger et tout mais de là à dire que j'aime les mecs…

**Kono Kalakaua :** Ok mais steve tu le trouve sexy ou pas ?

**Danny Williams : **C'est un bel homme, oui. Pourquoi tu t'acharne sur steve comme ça ? Il est gay ?

**Kono Kalakaua : **Euh … non enfin je n'en sais rien moi. C'est juste que je trouve que vous feriez un beau couple.

**Danny williams :** MDR

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Discussion Privée entre Steve Mcgarrett et Kono Kalakaua

**Kono Kalakaua :** Tu es amoureux de danny, n'est-ce pas ?

**Steve Mcgarrett:** O_o Non!

**Kono Kalakaua :** Pas la peine de nier ! Le 6ème sens tu ne connais pas ? Et bien sache que nous les femmes ont le possèdent. Bref, l'armé et l'homosexualité ce n'est pas encore ça même si il y a du progrès. Catherine c'était une couverture pour toi, hein ? C'est pour ça que ça te fais ni chaud ni froid que vous ayez rompu. Avoue sinon je ne te dis pas ce que je sais …

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Bon ok, voilà contente : j'aime danny. Et tu sais quoi au juste ?

**Kono Kalakaua :** Dans ce cas j'ai peut être une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Danny et moi on a eu une discussion « privée » lol.

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Et ? Il t'a dit un truc, si oui dis le moi ? C'est un ordre de ton patron tu ne peux pas refuser. ^_^

**Kono Kalakaua :** À vos ordres. Lol. Je luis ai demandé si il aimait les hommes, il ne sait pas mais il avoue aimer se sentir en sécurité, protéger … Sûre il aime les femmes donc hétéro ou bisexuel. Et quand je lui ai demandé physiquement comment il te trouvait il a dit que tu es un « bel homme ».

**Steve Mcgarrett :** ^/^ Sérieux ?

**Kono Kalakaua :** oui =)

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Merci je te revaudrai ça !

**Kono Kalakaua :** J'y compte bien XD.

* * *

Grace Williams aime « Avoir un A à la récitation de sa poésie. »

_Rachel, Danny Williams, Steve Mcgarrett et 2 autres personnes aime ça._

**Danny Williams :** Je suis fier de toi !

_Grace Williams aime ça._

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Félicitation ma puce !

_Grace Williams aime ça._

**Grace Williams :** Merci danno et oncle steve. J'ai hâte d'être à ce weekend !

_Danny Williams et Steve Mcgarrett aime ça._

**Danny Williams:** Moi aussi =)

_Steve Mcgarrett aime ça._

* * *

Grace Williams via son mobile aime « Faire de la randonnée avec oncle steve et danno ».

_Kono Kalakaua et Chin Ho Kelly aime ça._

Grace Williams via son mobile aime « Le pique-nique de danno : sandwich-chips ».

_Kamekona aime ça._

Grace Williams via son mobile aime « Voir danno trébucher et oncle steve le rattraper ».

_Kono Kalakaua et Chin Ho Kelly aime ça._

**Kono Kalakaua :** Danny l'éternel boulé MDR.

_Kamekona, Chin Ho Kelly, Rachel et Max Bergman aime ça._

* * *

Grace Williams aime « Journée randonné » (Voir photos)

_Danny Williams, Steve Mcgarrett et 4 autres personnes aime ça._

**Kamekona :** Danny je rêve ou sur la 3ème photo ta la main sur la fesse de steve ? O_o

_Kono Kalakaua, Steve Mcgarrett et Chin Ho Kelly aime ça._

**Danny Williams :** O/O Non! Tu rêves! Je tiens sa poche pour pas tombé.

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Genre … On te croit.

_Kono Kalakaua aime ça._

Grace Williams aime « Prendre des photos ».

_Rachel et Danny Williams aime ça._

**Rachel :** Tu t'es découvert une passion ?

**Grace Williams :** Oui ^_^

* * *

Discussion privée entre Steve Mcgarrett et Danny Williams

**Steve Mcgarrett : **Alors comma ça tu me tripote les fesses ?

**Danny Williams :** Quoi ? Non je me tenais pour pas tombé, je l'ai déjà dit.

**Danny Williams:** Steve?

**Danny Williams:** Steve? Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus. Tu es déconnecté ?

**Steve Mcgarrett : **Non, non. Je réfléchissais.

**Danny Williams :** A quoi ?

**Steve Mcgarrett :** A nous.

**Danny Williams :** Développe.

**Steve Mcgarrett :** On passe des bons moments toi et moi, et avec grace aussi.

**Danny Williams :** Oui ^-^ de très bons moments.

_Steve Mcgarrett aime ça._

**Steve Mcgarrett : **J'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc mais j'ai peur de tout gâché.

**Danny Williams :** Mais non ne t'inquiète pas on sera toujours potes. Parle-moi, je suis là pour ça.

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Si par exemple je te disais c'est un exemple, Hein ? Que je suis gay, tu dirais quoi ?

**Danny Williams :** Je dirais que je comprends mieux les questions de Kono maintenant. Mais ça ne me dérange pas tant que tu es heureux moi ça me va ^_^. Je te dirais aussi que kono ma posé plein de questions i semaine. Et que depuis je me suis remis en question. Et … euh … j'ai des doutes sur mon orientation sexuelle.

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Tu es bisexuel ?

**Danny Williams :** Je n'en sais rien, comment on sait ?

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Embrasse un mec, si ça te plait quand tu seras prés faudra faire crack crack boum boum voir si ça te plait toujours lol

**Danny Williams :** MDR ouai mais je ne vais quand même pas rouler un patin au 1er crétin que je vois dans la rue !

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Et si je te disais que je t'aime et que cette histoire de journée plage/randonnée c'est parce que je veux être à vos côtés (toi + grace).

**Danny Williams :** Euh …

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Je te dégoûte, c'est ça ?

**Danny Williams :** Non ! C'est juste que je pensais que ton genre de mecs serait plutôt Rambo mdr

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Non, je préfère les petits blonds chochottes XD

**Danny Williams :** Hey !

**Steve Mcgarrett :** LOL Sinon danny vu que tu te poses des questions sur toi, je pourrais t'y aider à y répondre. Si tu me donne une chance, sort avec moi, STP. Si sa marche pas tant pis on aura essayé et on redeviendra amis. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir avec un autre homme déjà Rachel c'est dur alors…

**Danny Williams :** Je vais y réfléchir, je te tiens au courant.

**Steve Mcgarrett :** OK

* * *

Discussion privée entre Grace Williams et Danny Williams

**Danny Williams:** Grace tu m'aime?

**Grace Williams :** Bin oui, elle est bête ta question danno ?

**Danny Williams :** XD non mais je veux dire toujours, quoiqu'il arrive ?

**Grace Williams :** Bin oui tu es mon papa d'amour.

_Danny Williams aime ça._

**Danny Williams : **Même si j'aime plus ta maman.

**Grace Williams :** Oui même si tu n'aimes plus maman mais plutôt oncle steve hihihi ^_^.

**Danny Williams : **Quoi ? O_o De ? Comment ?

**Grace Williams : **Danno je ne suis plus un bébé ! Et je vois bien comment oncle steve et toi vous vous regarder. C'est comme toi et maman quand vous étiez amoureux !

**Danny Williams : **Merci mon petit chat. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire *Bisous*.

**Grace Williams :** Dis-le à steve *GROS CALIN + GROS BISOUS*

**Danny Williams : **OK ^_^

* * *

Danny Williams est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple » avec Steve Mcgarrett.

_Grace Williams, Kono Kalakaua et Chin Ho Kelly aime ça._

**Steve Mcgarrett : **C'est comme ça que tu me tiens au courant ? o_O

**Danny Williams : **Oui, surprise ! Tadaaa ! lol.

_Grace Williams aime ça._

**Steve Mcgarrett :** MDR tu es ok, alors ?

**Danny williams :** Oui j'avais besoin d'en parler avec grace avant, tu comprends ?

**Steve Mcgarrett :** Oui ^_^

_Kamekona, Max Bergman, Doris Mcgarrett, Mary Ann Mcgarrett et 3 autres personnes sont choquées._

**Kono Kalakaua :** Surprise réussi danny XD et tous mes vœux de bonheur ! A quand le mariage ? lol.

_Danny Williams, Steve Mcgarrett, Chin Ho Kelly et 2 autres personnes aime ça._

**FIN**


End file.
